


Massages Lead to Naughty Things

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [10]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: I was bored, horny on main, and thinking about Scar and Viper
Relationships: Goodtimeswithscar/Viper
Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616548
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Massages Lead to Naughty Things

Scar groaned as Viper dug his dull claws into his back. “Calm down, you big baby.” Viper leaned down from standing to reach a sitting Scar and kissed Scar’s cheek. “You’re the one who wanted a massage.” He moved up to massage Scar’s shoulders, using his upper body strength to get deep into the muscles. Scar groaned again and leaned into the massage, closing his eyes in delight.

“It feels good, okay? You’re a damn magician at this…” He kissed Viper’s cheek. “How’d you even get to be this good?”

“I used to get leg cramps all of the time growing up. Technically, Python did but we do share a body.” Viper moved his hands down and massaged Scar’s middle to lower back, earning a gasp from him. “Jesus, you’re tense.”

“Y-yeah…” Scar leaned back into the massage more, Viper setting his head on the taller male’s shoulder. His hot breath on Scar’s neck as he grunted in effort to work out the knot in Scar’s back began to put some not so clean thoughts into Scar’s mind. Hell, he still loved the day they first had sex.

“A-ah… How in the hell did you get so tense?” Viper groaned and dug two dull claws right into the knot on Scar’s back. “F-fuck. This is h-hard. Go lay on your stomach. Take off your shirt. I’m working on this.”

Scar obeyed and laid on the bed after removing his coat and shirt, his hat falling off his head so he just tossed it aside. Viper sat on his legs and began working on the knots again. “There we go. Gravity helps.”

Scar closed his eyes as tried to ignore his forming erection. Viper’s grunts and groans did nothing to help his arousal. He couldn’t help the small moan that escaped from his mouth when Viper hit a sweet spot just above his ass. Scar felt his face heat up.

“…Liking this a bit too much, hm?” Viper chuckled and flipped Scar over, eyeing his erection showing through his pants. “Bit more than I thought… Well, lucky for you. I’m feeling horny.” He kissed Scar and held him close.

Scar grinded against the other happily and kissed him back deeply. Both began to make out and grind against each other as Scar blindly tried reaching for the lube in the nightstand. Viper pulled away and kissed down Scar’s body, pulling down his pants and licking his clothed dick through his boxers. Scar bucked his hips and grabbed Viper’s hair, pulling him closer.

“Careful!” Viper hissed and palmed Scar’s dick through his boxers before just opting to pull them and his pants off, the cold air against his hot dick making him shudder and gain goosebumps. “Now… let’s get to work…” He took Scar’s tip into his mouth, running his tongue across the slit.

Scar gasped and bucked his hips again, pushing his dick completely into Viper’s mouth. Viper coughed and gagged a little but took it like a champ, sucking and running his tongue along the shaft. Scar moaned at this. He hung his head back and used one hand to grip the pillow, the other gripping Viper’s short hair and trying his best not to pull it.

Viper swat his hand away. He clearly did not want his hair pulled nor the risk of it even being jerked. Scar had to have something to grip onto as Viper bobbed his head so he gripped the pillow with both hands. He moaned and thrusts his hips in time with Viper’s head bobs.

He began to tremble as Viper rubbed and handled his balls, squeezing them slightly. “F-fuck…” Viper chuckled at Scar swearing and took his entire dick into his mouth again, giving a few good sucks before Scar came hard into his mouth with a loud moan.

Scar was honestly a little amazed at how well Viper took it, swallowing almost every bit of cum that Scar shot into his mouth. He pulled off and Scar couldn’t help but to think of how hot it was for some semen connecting Viper’s mouth to his dick before breaking off.

“Feeling better?” Viper wiped his mouth. Scar only nodded as Viper stood up. “Good.” He sat next to Scar, who noticed his erection despite Viper trying to hide it.

“Uh… Need help?” Scar sat up and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. “I still have this.” Viper seemed to debate it before shrugging.

“Sure, why not?” He took off his leg braces and undressed, his erection dribbling a bit of precum. Scar gently pushed him down and lubed up two fingers, pushing them into Viper’s entrance. He pulled them out when Viper groaned and circled the tight ring of muscle, kissing Viper’s neck and gently biting it until he hit a sweet spot.

Viper gasped and bucked his hips; Scar took this as a sign to begin leaving hickeys on and around that particular spot as he pushed one finger in again, curling it in gently with a chuckle when Viper gasped and moaned softly. He pulled out and lubed up his two fingers again, adding them in and spreading them apart to coat Viper’s insides.

Viper pushed himself onto Scar’s fingers and whimpered softly, making Scar pause. “Pl-please… keep going.” Scar nodded and got over Viper, curling his fingers in repeatedly. He enjoyed the other’s moans and whimpers a little too much, if he was honest.

Scar lubed up his dick and positioned himself against Viper’s entrance, removing his fingers. “Ready?” He was a bit bigger than average and that always made him nervous when having sex with Viper, though Viper seemed to love the size difference every once in a while.

“Come on! J-just fuck me!” Scar laughed and pushed himself into Viper. He went balls deep before pausing to give Viper time to adjust. Once Viper’s expression turned from one of slight pain to relaxation, Scar began thrusting. Viper moaned softly and wrapped his legs around Scar’s waist and his arms around Scar’s shoulders.

Scar locked lips with Viper as he thrust, running his hands along his boyfriend’s small and heavily scarred body. He used one hand to rub circles around his nipple and occasionally flick it, making the other moan and thrust in time with Scar.

Scar angled himself a bit differently and knew he had managed to hit Viper’s prostrate when the other let out a throaty gasp and loud moan. He then hit that spot over and over again. Viper came fairly quickly so Scar stopped his thrusts to let him ride out his orgasm.

Viper panted and squirmed before Scar saw the realization that Scar will still hard hit him. “Ugh, guess you have to cum too, hm?” Viper cackled before Scar thrust in again, hitting that particular spot hard and making Viper moan loudly, eyes screwed shut in pleasure.

Scar leaned forward and left more hickeys on Viper’s neck as he thrust in harder. Viper moaned with each hit to his prostate and eventually began to shake with overstimulation. “F-fuck! Just cum al-already, Scar!” Now just wanting to fuck with Viper, Scar tried to hold himself back.

He gripped Viper close as his orgasm began to build up. “Al-almost there!” He pushed himself in even harder, making Viper scream as the smaller one came. Scar finished up a few thrusts later, keeping himself locked to Viper as every spurt of cum filled him.

Scar panted and pulled out, kissing Viper. “I could g-get used to fucking more often.”

Viper pushed Scar off of him with a groan. “Don’t count on it too much, asswipe.” He gave a soft smile before kissing Scar’s cheek. “But, I’m usually good with cuddles?”

“Say no more.” Scar pulled him close and kissed his cheeks before taking him to the bath to clean up and cuddle.


End file.
